


with you, i'm a beautiful mess

by seochanglix (yeolbaeby)



Series: band!au [5]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Rock Band, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 16:48:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18370082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeolbaeby/pseuds/seochanglix
Summary: Ia bisa merasakan bahwa pemuda itu juga menyayanginya. Perasaan mereka sama. Namun entah bagaimana Felix masih saja berpikir bahwa ada sedikit ruang di benak Changbin yang masih ditempati oleh seseorang dari masa lalu pemuda itu.





	with you, i'm a beautiful mess

Felix akhirnya bisa menarik napas lega ketika Changbin melepaskan diri darinya.

Pemuda itu bergulir ke samping dan mendarat di sisi kosong ranjang, tepat di samping Felix. Tubuh mereka basah oleh peluh tetapi hal tersebut tidak membuat senyum lekang di wajah masing-masing. Dihelanya napas panjang ketika pada akhirnya ia bisa kembali menggerakkan kakinya yang semula mati rasa. Barangkali ia terlalu kuat melingkarkannya ke pinggang Changbin beberapa saat lalu. Lagipula siapa yang tidak akan berbuat hal yang sama jika sang kekasih membuatmu kehilangan akal sehat pada saat melakukan _nya_?

_Felix can't relate._

Selimutnya ditarik hingga ke dagu. Felix meringkuk seperti bayi di samping Changbin yang sudah terlelap dalam posisi telungkup, pipinya tertekan oleh bantal. Ditatapnya wajah pemuda itu dalam diam sementara jemarinya menyibak perlahan rambut yang menutupi kening Changbin. Hatinya menghangat. Ia bisa merasakan ada sesuatu yang bertumbuh semakin besar dalam dirinya. Perasaannya untuk Seo Changbin.

Ia bisa merasakan bahwa pemuda itu juga menyayanginya. Perasaan mereka sama. Namun entah bagaimana Felix masih saja berpikir bahwa ada sedikit ruang di benak Changbin yang masih ditempati oleh seseorang dari masa lalu pemuda itu. Felix benci berpikiran seperti ini. Ia tidak suka menyimpan rasa cemburu terhadap seseorang yang bahkan tak pernah dikenalnya. Changbin pun tidak pernah membicarakan pemuda itu secara terang-terangan. Namun pesan-pesan singkat dari kontak berlabel 'Han Jisung' yang masuk ke ponselnya membuat Felix tak bisa abai.

Seperti saat ini, ketika ponsel Changbin yang tergeletak di atas meja tiba-tiba berdenting. Felix yang saat itu sedang menyeret langkah menuju kamar mandi berhenti untuk melihat notifikasi yang tertera di layar ponsel pemuda itu. Han Jisung lagi-lagi mengirimkan pesan. Jantungnya mencelos. Dalam diam diperhatikannya siluet Changbin yang masih berbaring lelap. Ia tidak bisa memungkiri rasa sesak yang menyeruak di dadanya. Namun Felix tidak bisa melakukan apapun selain berpura-pura bahwa ia baik-baik saja.

Hanya saja, _akan sampai kapan?_

Pada akhirnya pemuda itu hanya bisa menghela napas, berharap ia tidak pernah mengintip notifikasi pesan di ponsel Changbin yang membuat retakan di hatinya semakin bertambah.

***

Wajah Felix yang tertekuk agaknya menarik perhatian Hyunjin pada suatu hari, saat mereka berada di tengah latihan rutin. Changbin terlihat sangat serius menggebuk drum di belakang mereka sehingga Felix pikir pemuda itu tidak akan menyadari tatapannya yang terlihat sendu. Sayangnya Hyunjin bisa melihat ada sesuatu yang salah terhadap Felix sehingga pemuda itu menyikutnya pelan saat sedang melamun.

"Kalian bertengkar?"

Sekonyong-konyong Hyunjin muncul di sampingnya sembari bertanya, dagu pemuda itu dikedikkan ke arah Changbin. Wajah Felix berubah pias sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Hyunjin dengan gelengan.

"Nggak ada apa-apa, Hyunjin."

Mendengar jawaban Felix, Hyunjin mendecakkan lidah. "Nggak ada apa-apa apanya. Kau menatap Changbin _hyung_ dengan tatapan sedih begitu dan kau bilang nggak ada apa-apa?"

"Hyunjin," Felix berusaha membuat temannya berhenti bicara.

"Dia selingkuh?"

"Nggak! Astaga, Hwang Hyunjin. _Stop making assumption_."

"Tapi wajahmu kayak orang habis ngeliat pacarnya selingkuh."

Ucapan Hyunjin membuat Felix bungkam sehingga pemuda itu refleks melebarkan kelopak mata. " _Oh my God_. Jadi tebakanku benar?" Ia menggenggam pundak Felix, setengah mengguncangnya. Yang ditanya hanya menghela napas sebelum melepaskan gitarnya.

"Sini sebentar."

Hyunjin pun melepas gitar bass yang sedang melingkar di pundaknya sebelum meletakkannya di _standee_. Felix bisa mendengar langkah kaki Hyunjin yang tergesa mengikutinya menuju halaman markas. Ketika ia berhenti di bawah pepohonan yang ada di salah satu sudut markas, Hyunjin refleks merangkul pundak Felix.

" _Is that true?_ "

Ucapan Hyunjin membuat Felix menghela napas. Barangkali ini hanya dugaan semata. Namun ketika ia memikirkan kembali notifikasi di ponsel Changbin, pemuda itu kembali meragu.

"Nggak tahu," Felix menatap Hyunjin dengan ekspresi sendu, "Han Jisung itu...Changbin _hyung_ bilang dia pernah menyukai Jisung."

"Si brengsek itu," Hyunjin mendengus kesal, membuat Felix menatapnya dengan sorot bingung.

"Ada apa dengannya?"

" _Well_ , kalau kau pikir Seo Changbin masih mau menyukainya setelah apa yang dilakukan Jisung padanya, berarti dia benar-benar bodoh."

Felix mengerjapkan mata, "Memangnya kenapa?"

"Kau nggak tahu? Changbin _hyung_ nggak cerita?" Felix menggeleng pelan, semakin bingung melihat wajah Hyunjin yang berubah dingin, "Dia mencampakkan Changbin _hyung_."

"Hyunjin, dia sakit," Felix mencoba meluruskan kesalahpahaman. Namun Hyunjin seolah ikut terluka dengan sikap Jisung yang berbuat seperti itu pada Changbin.

" _But he's still a jerk_."

Felix mengelus punggung temannya lembut, menenangkannya. Beruntung setelahnya Hyunjin bisa menenangkan diri sehingga ia pun melanjutkan ucapannya. "Kau harus bicara dengan Changbin _hyung_ tentang ini, Felix. Katakan apa yang kau rasakan tentang ini."

"Tapi akuㅡ"

"Felix, percayalah," Hyunjin memegang kedua pundaknya, nadanya terdengar serius, "lebih baik membicarakan hal ini dengannya daripada terus memendam. Aku nggak mau kehilangan teman-temanku lagi. _So, please. Help yourself._ "

Felix hanya bisa menghela napas sebelum mengangguk pelan ke arah temannya.

" _I'll try._ "

***

"Kamu sakit, Felix?"

Mendengar namanya dipanggil, Felix mengangkat wajah. Matanya menangkap sorot khawatir dalam tatapan Changbin yang terarah lurus padanya. Felix menarik sudut bibir sebelum menggeleng, lalu kembali menyuap _pancake_  hingga mulutnya penuh.

"Makannya pelan-pelan saja. _Pancake_ nya masih banyak."

Changbin tersenyum dari seberang meja. Felix hanya mengangguk sebelum kembali terdiam. Benaknya masih penuh dengan berbagai pertanyaan untuk Changbin. Tentang notifikasi pada malam itu, tentang sosok Han Jisung yang meskipun sudah jauh di Amerika sana tetapi seolah tidak pernah pergi, tentang permintaan Hyunjin untuk membicarakan permasalahan mereka. Tentang perasaan Changbin yang sebenarnya untuk Felix.

Felix tidak ingin terdengar menyebalkan, tetapi barangkali ia berbohong tentang dirinya yang baik-baik saja. 

"Felix."

Lagi-lagi Changbin memanggilnya, kali ini nada bicara pemuda itu terdengar penuh kekhawatiran. Felix luput menyadari bahwa Changbin sudah berada di sampingnya, tangan sang pemuda menyentuh keningnya. Jantungnya terasa seperti diremas saat melihat bibir Changbin menipis, pertanda ia benar-benar cemas dengan kondisi Felix. Entah bagaimana Felix jadi ingin menangis melihat Changbin yang begitu perhatian di saat dirinya sendiri meragukan pemuda itu.

"Jangan bilang tidak ada apa-apa. Wajahmu kelihatan lesu, Lix," ucap Changbin. Ditatapnya Felix lekat-lekat sebelum jemarinya mengusap lembut pipi kekasihnya, "Ada apa?"

Selama beberapa menit, Felix membiarkan keheningan menggantung di antara mereka. Changbin pun tidak memaksakan pemuda itu untuk berbicara. Felix mencoba untuk mengatur kata-kata yang ingin disampaikan dalam kepalanya, menimbang apakah ia harus jujur atau tidak pada sang kekasih. Felix benar-benar tidak mau bersikap terlalu posesif terhadap Changbin. Namun ia tidak ingin terus berprasangka buruk seperti ini.

"Beberapa malam lalu ada pesan dari Jisung," Felix berkata pelan, menghindari tatapan Changbin. Kesepuluh jemarinya saling bertaut, sedikit lembab karena gugup. Nada bicaranya dibuat sekasual mungkin. "Aku nggak baca kok, _hyung_. Tenang saja."

Jeda kembali mengudara sebelum Changbin berucap, "Kalau kau baca memangnya kenapa?"

"Eh?" Felix mengerjap bingung.

Telapak tangan Changbin menangkup wajah Felix yang terlihat kebingungan dan agak malu. Rasanya seperti baru saja tertangkap basah melakukan sesuatu yang tak seharusnya dilakukan. Meskipun ia berusaha untuk menunduk, Changbin menahan wajahnya sehingga pemuda itu tidak bisa mengalihkan tatapan.

"Kubilang," Changbin mendekatkan wajahnya perlahan hingga Felix bisa merasakan hembusan napas hangat pemuda itu di bibirnya, "kalau kau baca pesan Jisung memangnya kenapa? Kan aku tidak marah."

"Tapi kan...itu pesan pribadi, Changbin _hyung_."

"Kau berpikir aku menyembunyikan sesuatu darimu, kan?" pemuda itu mencoba menebak, membuat Felix diam-diam menelan ludah, "Apa kau tidak percaya padaku, Felix?"

Pertanyaan itu membuat Felix tercekat. Tenggorokannya mendadak terasa amat kering sehingga ia harus berdehem beberapa kali. Changbin masih memegangi pipinya di antara kedua telapak tangannya yang hangat dan Felix tidak bisa menahan diri untuk memejamkan mata.

"Maaf, _hyung._  Aku nggak...aku cuma...terlalu banyak berpikir," Felix bergumam. Sebelah alis Changbin terangkat bingung.

"Berpikir? Tentang apa?"

"Tentangmu dan Jisung."

Tangan Changbin yang berada di wajahnya perlahan mengendur sebelum jatuh di kedua sisi tubuhnya. Felix kembali menundukkan wajah, kali ini lebih dalam lantaran ia tidak ingin melihat apapun ekspresi yang ditunjukkan Changbin saat ini. Hatinya penuh rasa sesal karena sudah mengatakan hal yang tidak seharusnya dikatakan. Atmosfer di sekitar mereka pun perlahan berubah, terasa begitu menyesakkan bagi Felix. 

Namun Changbin masih belum mengatakan apapun hingga Felix kembali bergumam, "Maaf, _hyung._ "

"Aku tidak pernah menyentuh Jisung seperti aku menyentuhmu, Lee Felix."

Ucapan Changbin yang tiba-tiba membuat kepala Felix mendongak seketika. Tatapan mereka bertemu dan Felix bisa melihat betapa gelapnya iris Changbin. Tubuhnya gemetar ketika merasakan tajamnya tatapan sang pemuda yang sulit diartikan. 

" _Sure, I've been kissing him and such but it's different with you,_ " Changbin berkata lagi, suaranya berubah dalam dan serius hingga membuat Felix harus berpegangan pada ujung kursi yang ia duduki. "Denganmu aku tidak pernah merasa ragu. Tidak pernah berpikir bahwa kebersamaan kita ini hanya ilusi. Kau _nyata_  dan kau menyayangiku. Setidaknya itulah yang kurasakan, Felix."

Kepala Felix kembali menunduk, tetapi kali ini ada titik-titik air mata yang menetes ke punggung tangannya yang mengepal di atas lutut. Perlahan Changbin mengulurkan tangan untuk mengusap rambut Felix, menenangkannya.

"Aku tidak akan marah kalau kau berpikir seperti itu. _That's my fault._ "

" _No, hyung! It's not!_ "Felix mendongak untuk menatap Changbin, tangannya menghapus kasar jejak air mata yang membasahi wajah. "Jangan buat aku jadi seperti orang jahat begini! Aku nggak suka, _hyung_!"

Changbin terlihat sama terguncangnya dengan Felix sehingga pemuda itu hanya bisa menarik tubuh Felix dalam pelukan untuk menenangkan pemuda itu. Mungkin juga untuk menenangkan dirinya sendiri, Felix tidak bisa menduga. Namun setidaknya Changbin membiarkan Felix membasahi pundaknya dengan air mata hingga seluruh beban yang ada dalam dirinya terlepas. 

"Maaf, _hyung_. Maafㅡ"

"Sudah cukup minta maafnya, Felix," Changbin segera memotong ucapan Felix sembari menggeleng, "Wajar kalau merasa cemburu kalau kau sayang padaku."

Wajah Felix perlahan berubah panas, merona. Namun pemuda itu tidak membantah ucapan kekasihnya sama sekali. Memang benar, Felix terlalu menyayangi Changbin hingga merasa khawatir dirinya tidak diinginkan sepenuhnya karena seseorang di masa lalu pemuda itu. Meskipun begitu, Felix berusaha untuk tidak memikirkan hal tersebut. Terutama setelah Changbin menjelaskan dengan gamblang bahwa ia mempercayai Felix dan perasaannya yang tulus.

"Sejak dulu sampai sekarang Jisung adalah temanku. Sedangkan kau lebih spesial dari itu, Lee Felix," tengkuk Felix meremang saat Changbin membisikkan kata-kata itu di telinganya, " _You're my favorite part of me_."

Tersenyum, Felix lantas melingkarkan lengannya di pundak Changbin sebelum menghapuskan jarak di antara bibir mereka dalam satu helaan napas.

***

"Kalian menjijikkan tahu nggak?"

Felix terkejut saat Hyunjin tiba-tiba saja mengatakan hal itu saat mereka sedang mempersiapkan diri untuk latihan. Ditatapnya sang _bassist_ dengan alis berkerut, yang dibalas Hyunjin dengan memutar bola mata jengah.

"Siapa?" Felix bertanya.

"Kau dan Changbin _hyung_ lah! Siapa lagi?!" Hyunjin mengerang frustrasi.

"Hei. Aku bisa dengar kau, keparat."

Changbin berseru dari balik drum setnya, tangan berototnya sibuk memutar stik drum dengan lihai. Felix tersenyum dan melemparkan kedipan sebelah mata pada pemuda itu, yang dibalas Changbin dengan senyum serupa. Seolah sengaja membuat Hyunjin semakin kesal. 

Benar saja. Pemuda itu bergegas menjauh sambil berpura-pura muntah, membuat Changbin dan Felix serentak tertawa. 

" _They're sick_ ," Seungmin yang baru saja selesai pemanasan suara menepuk pundak Hyunjin dengan penuh simpati.

" _Yeah, sickeningly sweet it makes me wanna throw up._ "

"Bilang saja iri, Hyunjin _hyung,_ " celetuk Jeongin sambil melemparkan _pick_  gitar ke tangan Felix, yang kemudian melemparkan gestur  _salute_ pada lelaki paling muda itu. Hyunjin pada akhirnya memilih untuk bungkam dan membiarkan dirinya menjadi bahan lelucon. Lantas Felix mendekat pada Hyunjin sebelum menarik temannya dalam pelukan singkat sembari menggumamkan terima kasih.

"Buat apa, Lix?" Hyunjin menaikkan alisnya bingung.

Felix hanya tersenyum misterius sembari menggelengkan kepala, dalam hati bersyukur karena sudah dipertemukan dengan orang-orang yang baik dan tulus menyayanginya seperti teman-temannya ini.

Dan tanpa ia ketahui, Seo Changbin pun ikut tersenyum lembut dari balik punggung Felix begitu melihat ekspresi bahagia yang terpatri di wajah kekasihnya.***


End file.
